Too Good to be Real
by It's Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: It has been fifty years since Lovino's death and the world is at war; what happens when someone unexpectedly shows up, throwing the nations off guard and questions bring unwanted memories? Sequel to Lovino's Last Call.
1. Chapter 00

**Too Good to be Real **

**Sequel to: Lovino's Last Call **

**Chapter: 00 **

**Beta: Epic F. Awesomesause**

* * *

It had been more than fifty years since Lovino had died, and the nations had become weary of the situation.

Questions weren't properly answered and fear arose within them.

When war was on the verge of breaking out between the humans, the nations themselves became paranoid. They tried to talk things out with their bosses but no avail. Their fears grew bigger when an accident near Japan's nuclear plant was heavily damaged, causing the Japanese to undergo investigations.

Upon discovering a terrorist act, the Japanese were soon preparing for war, eventually followed by other nations.

Even though the nations themselves didn't want to go through with the war, tension was high between all of them and they knew someone was going to break and war would soon start.

A terrorist took control over the satellites and made a commentary on destroying the peace for world domination, causing more tension between the nations and their people.

The war soon broke when the president of the United States got murdered during a peace negotiation meeting with Japan's minister.

_June 14, 2063_

Alfred stepped out of a small café; even though the war had been raging on for two years now, he couldn't help but feel the need to relax from time to time before going back to the meetings and plan strategies that would hopefully stop the terrorist attacks and bring peace back to the world. His people were tired, and he was tired and in pain. The rest of the countries as well were tired, but with the organization attacking from different place, confusing military forces, war was all over the world.

People didn't trust each other anymore, and those who lost hope would soon beginning siding with the terrorists. It was complete chaos in the world, and the American only wanted to just go back home and sleep.

As he walked down an almost empty street in New York City, he could hear the news still loud and clear; the deaths of so many people, the loss of homes, the lack of food in some countries. Alfred was feeling lucky that his people were still able to survive through the war.

Sighing, he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as he stopped in front of a hotel, trying to come up with solutions.

_"Chigi! Hernando, come back here!" _

Opening his eyes and quickly putting his glasses on, he followed the voice.

_"Come on! We don't have time, let's go!" _

As he came closer to the voice, he turned the corner and bumped into a small figure with dark brown hair and a curl sticking up on one side.

"Damn it, sorry about that!" the boy yelled as he dragged another, younger boy along with him. Alfred stood there in shock as he followed the boy with his eyes, trying to processes what he had just saw, what he had just heard.

"_Lovino, don't pull too hard!" _the younger voice yelled, making the American tense up. He tried following them, but soon lost track of them as they ran into the subway station where many homeless lived at the moment.

Gasping for air, Alfred tried to figure out what had just happened. He unconsciously grabbed his phone and dialed Arthur.

_"What do you want, git? I'm trying to rest up before the meeting," _an irritated Briton said harshly through the phone.

"I think… I think I just saw Romano," Alfred spoke tiredly and with great confusion.

"_YOU WHAT?!" _

_"_I think I saw Romano… but as a human teenager," Alfred said in a mere whisper.

Arthur on the other line was too shock to even speak.

America had just seen Lovino.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe uhhh so what's up? ^^' **

**Yeah I came up with the sequel to Lovino's Last Call so here it is! I feel so cruel and evil in making torturing the nations with Lovino just poof, suddenly appearing xD But anyways, this does have a story and a twist to it in the end, yes I already have it fully plan on what is going to happen so yeah! Well please review and tell moi what you think! **

**Lucyxxx**


	2. Chapter 01

**Too Good to be Real**

**Sequel to: Lovino's Last Call**

**Chapter: 01**

**Beta: Epic F. Awesomesause**

Lovino stared down at the young boy, annoyed and relieved that he didn't get caught out of curfew. Sighing, the Italian ran his hand through his hair before turning away.

"Come on brother, I said I was sorry!" whined the nine-year-old. Lovino glared at him to shut up.

"Not going to accept that lazy-ass sorry! You know the rules and you know that you aren't supposed to be out and about." the Italian hissed at the Spanish boy. Lovino was the younger boy's adoptive brother. "AND we also ran into a General! A FUCKING GENERAL! We're lucky he didn't stop us or we would've been screwed," Lovino continued to yell at the boy. Hernando winced. Lovino really didn't like to yell at him but he knew what he was saying was true and he was only worried.

"But…but he was in danger," he whimpered.

Lovino sighed once more before hugging Hernando. "Idiota, I know you are worried, but let our parents do the work; we worry about school."

Hernando nodded his head against Lovino's shoulder. "Si, I understand."

Lovino held him for a moment before letting of Hernando and hitting him in the head. "Just don't do it again or I'll tell dad," he said. "Now come on, time for bed. I have to finish studying."

"Okay!" Hernando yelled before he ran up to his room, leaving Lovino to study in the small living room.

* * *

Alfred walked down the hall and into the meeting room. He had been in New York for a couple of hours before he got sent to England for the meeting. The American was annoyed and very confused after being bumped into by the Lovino look-alike; Alfred had been trying to track the boy, but had failed and then been called into the office for the new plan on capturing the Red Winged Rebels.

"Why is this so unheroic?!" whined the American as he entered the room, only to be confronted by Arthur.

"WHAT IS THE BLOODY MEANING OF YOU CALLING ME AND TELLING ME THAT YOU SAW LOVINO!" yelled the Briton.

Alfred winced, forgetting that he had called Arthur before he was sent there. "Iggy, uhh...I did what I said...I saw, and even bumped into, a Lovino look-alike," Alfred said, unsure how to explain what he had seen.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just don't say anything. Right now Spain and Italy aren't doing too well. Their governments at the moment are in chaos and they're stressed enough. Having this unfamiliar character just appear will make them loose what is important right now."

"I understand. I told my boss about it and he said to stay quiet about it 'til everything is over." Alfred sighed.

"It's for the best, and it would be preferable if it was left for only us to know and nobody else," Arthur stated. "They're going to hate us when they discover that we've been hiding this from them, but it can't be help. We're in the middle of a war between these bloody rebels."

"I just want to find these people and finish the war already," Alfred whined.

"You and everybody else. We're exhausted from this war and it's costing us," Arthur replied as he and Alfred made their way to the meeting room.

* * *

"Lovino, are you sure you want to do this?" his mother asked.

Lovino let out a sigh before nodding his head. "Si. I know you and padre don't like the idea, but I want to do it. I am old enough and this is my decision," Lovino said as he looked at his mother earnestly. He sighed slightly.

"I know it's hard for you, especially when there's a war, but I'm going to sign up for the army for the medical field. I'm becoming a doctor," Lovino stated.

His mother let out a weary sigh before she began to cry. "My son has truly grown up," she said once her tears had calmed down. She looked at Lovino with conflicted expression. "But, I know what you're doing is best for you," she finished, smiling at Lovino. He smiled sadly back before leaning forward and hugging her.

"So, when do you leave?" she asked as she left his embrace.

"I leave next month," he said.

His mother nodded. "Of course, they would need more people now to help the injured. I'm glad you took all those medical classes and studied with your father." She muttered to herself as she took his face in her hands. "I knew the day would come when you would leave me, but I just wasn't expecting this to happen, not so soon. My baby just turned nineteen and he is going to go away now," she said before pulling Lovino into her arms, tears slipping once more down her cheeks

"Te amo," he said to her before she broke into more cries.

* * *

"We have located a group of rebels near the southern part of Italy and our troops are trying to figure out how to enter their base without getting detected," the German man said as he looked at the Italian man sitting in the seat before him, clearly exhausted.

The Spaniard nodded his head. "So we still haven't located the main base?" he asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "No, but we found the first smaller bases, and we will eventually find them all."

"It's better than nothing," Arthur said. "My army has started to track the next attack; the next hit would be possibly in northern France." He looked at the French male next to him, who nodded.

"Merci for the information, I will inform my army," Francis said.

"Okay, even though we've pinpointed the next attack, we still need to figure out who the person in control of all these attacks is so we can find the information," Ludwig stated.

"I am close to finding them, but it seems every time I get too close they suddenly change positions," the Estonian stated, typing something on his laptop.

The rest nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Okay, is there any other information we need to share?" Ludwig asked, looking around the meeting room. No one said anything. "Then I guess this meeting is adjourned."

With that, everybody stood up and left the meeting room.

x

"So...that means that I'm having your room?" Hernando asked.

"No, it just means I won't be here for awhile." Lovino corrected as he packed some clothes into a bag.

"But if you aren't here than who get's your room?" Hernando asked as he twirled around in Lovino's desk chair.

"No one get's it, it just stays here while I'm gone," Lovino said, sighing. He sat down on his bed and looked at Hernando.

"So...if you are gone, then who will look after Mr. Antonio and Ms. Tomatita?" Hernando asked after he took his last turn. He looked at Lovina mournfully.

"You will, idiota," Lovino said as he picked up a caramel-colored cat that had just entered the room, leaving Hernando to pick up a darker-colored one.

"So...you're saying that I have to be responsible for them now," Hernando stated.

Lovino smirked. "Of course. You are nine years old now; it's time you got responsibilities." Lovino said. "But you also wanted them, so now you _have_ to take responsibility for them."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," muttered Hernando as he petted the female cat.

"It also means you can't scare mama half to death by going out randomly, especially when curfew is being enforced in the cities. We don't know who is the enemy and who is not. The military is doing its best in identifying who the rebels are."

"And you are entering the army to help heal those who are wounded," Hernando confirmed.

Lovino smiled. "I am. I'm also trying to prevent more people from dying."

"Promise you'll come back, Lovi," Hernando whimpered.

Lovino chuckled at the nickname. "Come here," he said as he patted next to him. "You haven't called me that since you turned six," he continued as he made himself comfortable with Hernando and the two cats on his bed.

"I promise you I will come back home," Lovino said. "Home is where you, mama, and padre is."

"And Mr. Antonio and Ms. Tomatita," Hernando added.

Lovino nodded his head. "Si, them too." He kissed Hernando's forehead, and then they both dozed off.

* * *

**A/N: And here is the first chapter! Thank you for the reviews, I am happy to hear what you thought about the opening. **

**I just realized how this whole story is going to end up with something horrible happening, I can just see it. Anyways, there won't be much interaction with Human Lovino and the nations just yet,it's going to take awhile. So please bear with me on that. **

**Anywho, please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter!**

**Lucyxxx**


	3. Chapter 02

**Too Good to be Real**

**Sequel to: Lovino's Last Call**

**Chapter: 02**

**Beta: Epic F. Awesomesause**

Lovino stared at the paper in his hand as he scanned the letters carefully before looking up at the sign once more. One month had passed by fairly fast, and the nervousness in his stomach made it hard for him to breath steadily.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled before opening the door to the small office and entering the very intimidating room.

"Excuse me, I am Lovino Marino," the Italian spoke fluently as he looked straight into bright blue eyes that stared back at him as if they'd seen a ghost.

* * *

"Ah, this is more complicated than I thought," the Frenchman said as he looked at the map. "How are we going to stop their attack without harming the people around?"

"We could evacuate them?"

"Oui, we can, but still…" The Frenchman sighed.

"Alert the people to start evacuating and hurry. We don't know when the attack will happen," a heavy British-accented voice commanded. "Come on Francis, I know you don't want to hurt your people. None of us do, but we have to separate our feelings and do our duty," Arthur stated, sitting beside the French male.

"Oui, I understand."

"Come on, we still have more plans to make before the rebels come," Arthur said, standing up. Francis nodded his head and stood up along with the Briton.

* * *

"I see. So you will be entering the medical field. You have good experience and will be training and studying more, ja?" Ludwig asked as he spoke to Lovino.

The brunette nodded his head. "Yes."

"Okay, let me just finish the paperwork and I'll take you to the examining room to get the medical check-up and go from there," the German said as he shuffled Lovino's paper work around, looking at the information they held.

"Ludwig I need to talk to you," an American voice said as he opened the door without knocking. "What is it Jones? I am a bit busy here," the German male said, looking up at Alfred before glancing back to Lovino, who looked annoyed at Alfred's interruption.

"What are you- oh," Alfred began, but saw where Ludwig was glancing and frowned. "Sorry about that, but do you mind giving us some privacy? This is important, and at the moment you aren't allowed to know about it yet," Alfred commanded. Lovino bit his lip and nodded his head, standing up and looking at the German soldier.

"Excuse me," he said before walking out.

As Lovino closed the door he saw Ludwig stand up and look at Alfred with a serious and desperate look.

"Please explain. NOW."

Hearing those words made a shiver run down Lovino's spine as he walked back to the waiting room.

Back in the office Alfred sighed and took off his hat, running a hand through his hair. "Damn it, you weren't suppose to know he existed," Alfred started.

"What is going on, America? Why does that person look like Lovino? He even has the same name!"

"I'm not sure, but one night I saw him. I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't. I spoke to England about it and he told me not to say anything, since we're in the middle of all this and it didn't make sense. Why bother with it right now? We can deal with it later, once this war is over. So I kept my mouth shut and let it be, but I had no clue he was planning to enroll in the army," Alfred explained.

The German frowned and sighed. "Well with him being in the army, we will have to try to make sure he doesn't get any closer to the other countries." Ludwig thought about it.

"Especially Spain and Italy," Alfred said with a serious voice.

"Ja. Since he is going to the medical field, I think I know who to assign him to."

"I think we might want to inform him about it."

"Probably for the good of us, and it will give us an extra help also. They are in need of medical help over there," Ludwig stated.

"Call Japan."

"On it. Can you take him to the medical examination for the exam tests in my place while I make the call?"

The American nodded. "Sure, give me his file. Oh, and call Iggy about the situation. Just make sure no one else discovers this or things will get more complicated."

"Ja, here. Now hurry. I have to go back to Germany in a couple of hours," the German said as he picked up the phone to start making calls.

Alfred walked out of the office and made his way to the waiting room. "Marino, please follow me~" the American sang as he made his way to the medical side.

Lovino frowned but got up and followed Alfred.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. I'm Alfred F. Jones, General of the American Army… well representative and strategic planner and so on," Alfred said.

"Lovino Marino." Lovino said.

"Well, nice meeting you. So I went through your file, and it says you're going to enter the medical field? That's going to to be tough; we need medics," Alfred began. Lovino nodded his head.

"Yeah, especially in Japan. I think that's where you might be sent for training and other things," Alfred continued. Lovino wasn't sure if he was given an opportunity to talk.

"Well, here we are. Once you pass your medical exam you will be sent to your group and then shipped over." The American grinned. Lovino muttered his thanks as he followed a doctor to the back.

Alfred sighed as he saw the younger male disappear behind the doctors office. He let out a groan. "This is getting more complicated! Ahhhh," Alfred spoke to himself as he walked away from the area and took out his phone.

"I need food!" he yelled to himself before he took off running.

* * *

**A/N: Well now...that was awkward lol**

**Now that Ludwig knows about human Lovino how is he going to deal with it later? And how is poor Japan going to take it? And Stress Alfred sure wants to eat xD **

**Well I don't know much of the process of how people are enrolled into the army, but sine it's way in the future I did it in my own way, so that is how it's down!**

**Anywho, please review and tell me what you think because I am sure going to bring more drama and heart breaking shit for you this new year xD**

**Alas, I shall update again...eventually...soon. I promise ^^ **

**Lucyxxx**


End file.
